


Её взгляд

by Alex_Key



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, non-canon, russian language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Key/pseuds/Alex_Key
Summary: Она привыкла, что все видят не её, а лишь красную маску. Но что будет, если под маской разглядят её настоящую?! Не ту фальшивую героиню, коей она притворяется перед камерами. А ту настоящую девушку, что скрывается за магией квами?





	Её взгляд

Порой ей кажется, что она ненавидит больше всего именно тот момент, когда акума очищена, а жертва растерянно смотрит по сторонам, не понимая, что происходит. И каждый раз ей надо улыбаться и успокаивать их, что все в порядке.

Но все ни черта ни в порядке. Особенно когда жертвой становятся близкие ей люди. В такие минуты сохранить маску Ледибаг становилось куда опаснее.

Так и в этот раз.

— Получилось, — привычно ухмыляется Кот, протягивая ей свой кулак, но девушка молчит, напряжённо следя за новой жертвой Бражника.

Лука растерянно потирает виски, пытаясь собраться. Парень, предпочитающий музыку словам. Оплот спокойствия и безмятежности. Что могло заставить его потерять контроль над эмоциями? Хотя Бражник мог и благие чувства обратить себе на пользу: стоит вспомнить Зомбизу. Ледибаг подходит к Луке и протягивает ему руку.

— Все в порядке? — она улыбается нежно: стараясь показать, что ничего страшного не произошло.

Лука кивает, не поднимая головы; Кот сзади еле слышно скрипит зубами от ревности. Маринетт понимает, что ей после придётся серьёзно поговорить с Нуаром. Но это потом. А сейчас важнее Лука, которому наверняка безумно стыдно, неловко. Девушка обещает себе, что обязательно позвонит Луке сразу же, как они разбегутся с Котом, и попытается его успокоить.

— Миледи, — окликает её Нуар, недовольно хмурясь. — Время.

Он показывает ей кольцо с двумя подушечками. Её серьги тут же пищат, напоминая, что тоже не бесконечны. Девушка роняет слабый вздох, признавая, что пора бежать. И как можно быстрее.

— Ты? — Лука наконец поднимает голову и замирает, ловя её взгляд. — Это ты…

— Эм, я-я не зна-а-аю, о че-е-ем т… вы, — тут же теряется Маринетт и спешит сбежать.

— Ледибаг? — доносится до её спины недоверчиво от Луки и удивлённо от Кота.

Но нет, не мог же Лука… Или мог?!

Тикки снимает трансформацию сразу же, едва ноги Ледибаг касаются крыши пекарни.

— Прости, — бормочет квами, обессиленно падая в ладони Маринетт. — Я старалась.

— Да, конечно, — девушка нежно сжимает Тикки и спускается в комнату, укладывая её на стол рядом с тарелкой печенья. — Отдохни. Но, Тикки?..

Маринетт опускается на стул рядом, сжимая сидение до хруста в костях. Ты. Это ты. Неужели Лука узнал её?! Но как?! Ведь даже Алья не подозревает…

— Ты ему нравишься, — Тикки откладывает печенье и парит перед ней. — Магия перевоплощения обычно путает всем воспоминания о личности. Но он смог разглядеть тебя через маску Ледибаг.

— Вот именно! — стонет Маринетт. — Даже Кот с его постоянными признаниями не смог понять, что вот она я. А Лука… Он видит Ледибаг всего раз второй от силы. И…

Девушка обнимает саму себя. Кот признается ей в любви каждую встречу, заодно интересуясь, как поживает её возлюбленный. Адриан лишь вежливо улыбается, сближаясь все больше с Кагами. Лука же… Они знакомы всего ничего. Но он словно всегда был рядом.

— Тикки, мне нужно с ним поговорить, — решается Маринетт. — Но как лучше? Маринетт или Ледибаг?

— Если ты обсудишь это как Маринетт, то точно выдашь себя, — качает головой квами. — Думаю, мне хватит сил трансформировать тебя на час.

— Хорошо, — кивает Маринетт. — Я постараюсь успеть.  
Алая вспышка, и Ледибаг выскакивает из окна.

***

На Либерти царит все тот же хаос. Мать Луки и Джулеки слишком свободолюбивая и творческая. Правильной и строгой Маринетт это кажется дикостью. Ледибаг приземляется на палубу и оглядывается. Если её тут увидят лишние глаза — мало точно не покажутся.

— Сюда, — открывается дверь, и Лука хватает её за руку, затаскивая в каюту, служащую гостиной. — Матери и Джу дома нет. Можешь не волноваться…

Он сглатывает, не решаясь озвучить свои догадки.

— Я пришла сказать, что ты ошибаешься, — Маринетт старается не заикаться, хотя её колотит от страха. — Ты наверняка перепутал меня с кем-то.

— Ледибаг не должна снимать маску ни перед кем, да? — улыбается Лука, садясь на диван и кивком головы приглашая её сесть тоже. — Я понимаю. Прости, что так подвёл. Это наверное сложно…

— Ты не подвёл, — качает головой Маринетт: почему ей не удаётся вернуть спокойствие Ледибаг, когда оно так необходимо. — Бражник слишком коварен. Неудивительно, что и до тебя долетели его акумы.

— Я больше не поддамся, — Лука не сводит с неё взгляда. — Я больше не позволю ему влезть в мою голову. Особенно теперь.

— Нет! — Маринетт понимает, что её план рушится, не успев даже начаться. — Ты неправильно понял! Я не та, кто ты думаешь!

Лука послушно кивает.

— Ты перепутал! — повторяет Маринетт, понимая, что тем самым только ещё больше выдаёт себя.

— Все хорошо, Ма-ма-маринетт, — Лука встаёт и подходит к ней, обнимая. — Клянусь, я никому не скажу. Ни одной душе. Твоя маска в безопасности.

— Как?.. — бормочет девушка, прижимаясь к нему. — Как ты понял, что это я?! Ведь маска волшебная. Магия должна была помешать тебе…

— Магия, — повторяет задумчиво Лука, еле-еле прикасаясь к маске. — Магия скрывает твою внешность. Но не взгляд. Не улыбку. Да, ты можешь выглядеть иначе. Но под маской скрывается все та же робкая и милая девушка. Может, перевоплотишься и задержишься? Или… сбежишь?

Он снова сглатывает, когда последнее предложение срывается с его губ.

Теплая волна накрывает девушку с головой. Узнал по взгляду. Увидел не яркую маску и уверенную в себе героиню. Увидел её, робкую и трусливую Маринетт. Настоящую её. Без лишних признаний. Без лишних слов. Без лишних вопросов и намёков.

— Тикки, детрансформация, — решается Маринетт и снимает маску окончательно. — Ты мне не сыграешь?

Лука легко улыбается и ведёт её за собой в свою комнату. Им многое надо обсудить. Слишком многое.

***

Кот успевает даже рухнуть на кровать, когда Плагг вырывается из кольца.

— Ты совсем уже потерял разум?! — бурчит квами на Адриана и исчезает среди своих залежей сыра, выбирая более пахучий.

— Он её знает! — стонет парень в подушку и переворачивается, повторяя ту же фразу, но уже более внятно. — Понимаешь, Плагг, Лука знает Ледибаг. Он знает, кто она под маской. Думаешь, она раскрылась ему?

— Судя по тому, что я помню, твоя Ледибаг сама была в шоке, — отрезает Плагг, вскрывая упаковку сыра. — Так что думаю, этот брюнет сам только что понял, кто она.

— Но как?! — не понимает Адриан. — И… почему?! Чёрт возьми, Плагг, как он смог узнать её?! И почему он?!

Лука… Лука ведь уже занят? Они ведь встречаются с Маринетт? У Адриана нет причин ревновать Свою Леди к нему? Есть. Почему именно Куффен понял, кто скрывается под маской, тогда как Коту Нуару остаются лишь догадки?

— Надо поболтать с ним, — решает Агрест: в его голове зреет гениальный план. — Начну с музыки, а там и выведу разговор на Ледибаг и её личность.

— И выдашь заодно свою, потому что тебя не было там, — дополняет Плагг, отрываясь от сыра.

Чёрному квами интересно: Маринетт так же тупит, как Адриан? Хотя судя по тому, как девушка легко обходится без Кота и порой даже без суперсил — нет. Тикки снова повезло с носительницей. Вот она, великая сила Удачи. Все его Коты — жуткие тугодумы.

— Чёрт, — подтверждает его мысли Адриан, утыкаясь снова в подушку. — Но если я заявлюсь к нему, как Кот Нуар?

— Я пас, — Плагг качает головой, но его мнение уже здесь не играет роли: Адриан произносит слова трансформации.

И вот уже Кот Нуар выскальзывает в открытое окно, скрываясь среди крыш Парижа. Его цель — «Либерти».

***

Уже на корабле Нуар замирает. Он видит Луку, сидящего на палубе и играющего на гитаре. Рядом полулежит на нем Маринетт с закрытыми глазами. Кот прячется на ближайшей крыше и с помощью жезла приближает картинку. На «Либерти» царит хаос. И гармония.

Нуару там точно не место. Он вглядывается в экранчик, позволяя разуму заменить Луку и Маринетт на себя и Его Леди. Позволяет поверить в то, что она так же расслабленно облокачивается на него и подпевает ему в такт. А после он нежно обхватывает её руку и целует…

Кот трясёт головой, прогоняя нежелательные мысли. Он, конечно, уважает чужие отношения. Но он обязан узнать её.

— Мря-ушу простить мяу-ня за вторжение, — он приземляется прямо перед Лукой и Маринетт.

Девушка ахает, тут же закрывая рот рукой. Лука недовольно окидывает Кота взглядом. Адриан думает, что он тоже был бы недоволен, прерви его с Леди кто другой. Но у него вопрос смерти и жизни.

— Куффен, я не успел с тобой кое-что обсудить, — Нуар решает не тянуть себя же за хвост. — Сегодня выяснилось, ты знаком с моей Леди без маски.

Маринетт напрягается, и Кот понимает, что ему надо было увести Луку подальше от девушки. Он ругает себя за то, что начал этот разговор при ней. Если она узнает тоже, если подвергнется акуме… А ведь она не была ещё ни разу акуманизирована.

— Да, я знаю Ледибаг без маски, — соглашается внезапно Лука, и Нуар тут же забывает о Маринетт.

— И кто она?! — вопрос срывается с губ раньше, чем он спохватывается.

— Разве вы не обсуждали это? — Лука приподнимает удивлённо брови. — Ваша личность должна оставаться в секрете.

— Но для тебя это уже не секрет, — Нуар чувствует раздражение.

Да почему он?! Почему именно Лука узнал личность Ледибаг?

— Я уже с ней говорил, — качает головой Лука. — И мы договорились, что я постараюсь забыть об этом. И соответственно никому не скажу.

— Я — её напарник, — это была глупая идея: Куффен оказался упёртым.

— Я — её друг, — Лука внезапно усмехается. — Я дам подсказку. Я узнал её по взгляду. Сможешь повторить мой трюк?

Маринетт рядом смущённо пищит, краснея на глазах.

— Поверь, смогу, — отрезает Нуар и, перехватывая жезл, сбегает с «Либерти».

Прыгая с крыши на крышу, он пытается остудить голову и осознать, что это было. Лука бросил ему вызов? Значило ли это… Либо Ледибаг была его близкой подругой, и он просто за неё переживает. Либо он так же в неё влюблён. И если с первым Нуар готов смириться, то последнее его не устраивает. Ледибаг принадлежит только Коту Нуару. И никому больше. Даже тот парень, в которого она влюблена, не имеет права на девушку.  
Адриан снимает трансформацию и тут же бросается к компьютеру. Узнал по взгляду. Парень прокручивает фотографии, вглядываясь в её глаза. Порой ему кажется, что он знает её как облупленную. Каждую её веснушку, родинку. Каждый жест. Каждый волосок. Но именно Лука узнал девушку под маской. Не Кот. Не Адриан. А Лука Куффен.

***

Маринетт с трудом сдерживает смех.

— А он любопытный, — не разделяет её веселья Лука. — Не боишься, что он раскроет тебя?

— Кот Нуар — хороший партнёр, — признается Маринетт. — Но он даже не допускает мысли, что под маской скрываюсь я. Мы часто пересекались. Но… Он влюблён в Ледибаг. В героиню в пятнистом костюме.

— Тогда как я влюблён в Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, — Лука прижимает девушку к себе. — Кстати, а мы можем обсудить с твоей квами возможность изменения костюма на более закрытый?


End file.
